The University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-School of Osteopathic Medicine (UMDNJ-SOM) has developed a geriatrics program that is recognized across the state for its clinical excellence and across the country for its educational leadershop as both a HRSA funded Geriatric Education Center and geriatric fellowship training program. This proposal reflects the candidate's commitment to develop an aging research program to complement these achievements. His long term goals are: to build a quality research program in aging at UMDNJ-SOM centering on the theme of Successful Aging; the establish UMDNJ-SOM as a nationally recognized program in geriatrics and the premiere osteopathic medical school in aging; and to cultivate the next generation of academic faculty for osteopathic medical schools who may become the future leaders in aging research within the osteopathic profession. The program's focus on Successful Aging reflects the osteopathic philosophy of healthy promotion and disease prevention and institutional strengths in nutrition, exercise and mobility, end-of-life issues, and women's health. As a result, this plan will: (1) offer selected junior faculty the opportunity for mentorship by recognized leaders in aging research so that they may develop into independent researchers, (2) encourage aging research among clinical and basic science postdoctoral fellows and faculty through a competitive funding program to support projects in aging research, (3) expand opportunities for medical students and basic science graduate students to increase their level of participation in aging research through a student scholar's program and (4) stimulate interest in aging research among clinical and basic science faculty and postdoctoral students through a seminar series and symposia on the latest issues and trends in aging research. Eight NIH/NIA funded researchers from three UMDNJ schools, the Philadelphia Geriatric Center, and Allegheny University of the Health Sciences/ Medical College of Pennsylvania with research programs in nutrition, exercise and mobility, end-of-life issues, and women's health will support this effort as mentors, lectures, and Advisory Board members.